


Misunderstood

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Emotional Baggage, F/M, Misunderstood, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: “Spoiled, brat, entitled, selfish" Becky has heard those words most of the time from her mother. But her parents don't really know what problems she has at school, or anything that plagues her mind. The only one to get her to feel seen and heard is the one rebellious punk who she loves.
Relationships: Becky Conner/Mark Healy





	Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> There is only so many times I can handle seeing/reading fans tearing Becky apart for being a typical teenager. And this story will serve as an outlet in diving into Becky's possible emotional headspace that wasn't explored in the show. So going to try to make this a small story centered around Becky and by extension Mark, because I can't write one without involving the better half of each other in some way or form.

“She’s so average looking.”

“How is he with someone as lame as her.”

“I don’t get it he’s hot and he is with her?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if the only reason he’s with her, is because she probably….”

“Maybe, she’s just dating him to be more….”

Becky quickly walked through the hallways of lanford high school, trying to forget the words of those snobbish girls at the entrance. Jan and Dana were calling her name to wait up. She usually can deal with girls saying things about her, after all her own family’s language, whether loving or not, is being snarky.

But her one weakness has always been her insecurities about her looks. Yes she is popular, but to many she is also a nerd who is on the school committee. She could still remember the conversation she and Darlene had the night after everyone left the one party they threw. Darlene told her the reason why Barry asked her out to the dance instead of Darlene. The blonde’s opinion of the boy didn’t change.

She told Mark about it and he simply told her that what Barry did was stupid. Asking someone out just so their reputation can get a boost was a shitty thing to do. Which brought her to her current state of mind, as she allowed herself to slide down the wall till she was sitting. Not making any movement as Jan and Dana sat down on either side of her.

“You know Mark is going to be looking for you.”

“Yeah, Becky ever since you guys got back together, he gets worried about you more…..” Dana pointed out as her best friend looked at her, “…..not that he didn’t worry about you before, he just seems more attentive? To you now, you know.” The brunette made hand gestures as if to try to cheer up the blonde.

“What if they're right.” Becky mumbled as she pulled her knees up against her chest, “Mark is gorgeous, and I’m just…..”

Jan sighed as she stood up, the only person who could possibly get Becky out of her pity party state was the subject of the snide gossip and current conversation. She patted Becky and Dana's heads as they asked where she was going.

“I will be back right now, Dana don’t let the Beckster leave.”

“Alright.”

Mark silently tapped his fingers against the steering wheel of the mustang. Rolling his eyes, as some brunette and her two friends tried making conversation with him.

“I have a girlfriend, and I’m perfectly happy with her, our relationship is none of yours, or anyone else’s concern.” He gave the three girls a glare, biting back the urge to call them some not so flattering names.

Shaking his head, as he grabbed the jacket Dan told him to bring to Becky, since he said that Becky had forgotten it in a hurry in the morning.

Walking across the parking lot, with the brunette on his heels, he grumbled something underneath his breath before the next words that came out the girl’s mouth, had him biting his tongue.

“Oh come on, I’m sure me and you can have more fun and I will make it worth your time. Then what you get up to with that stuck up little blonde bitch..” The brunette batted her eyelashes, stopping in her rant when she noticed the object of her attention was giving her a poisonous glare.

“Fuck off, how about you go look for one of the jocks who just think about sex, or some guy who is just desperate as you are." Mark hissed at the brunette, noticing the offended looks on her friends faces, a smirk appearing as the brunette sputtered a reply and called him an asshole.

“Hey, Mark!” The dark haired youth immediately turned his head in the direction where his name was being yelled.

“Jan?....” Blinking as he spotted the girl practically stalking towards him. “Woah, hey can you not try to rip my arm off.” Mark muttered as the shorter girl gripped his arm and started pulling him towards the school.

Rubbing his wrist, as he glanced at Becky’s friend, “Seriously, the nerve of that girl to say things about Becks, and then practically throwing herself at you, what a slut.” Jan muttered, as she glanced back to see the three senior girls nowhere in sight.

“What happened? What did they say to Becky?” Mark narrowed his eyes, turning to the left once they reached the end of the hallway as Jan tilted her to the side indicating to Becky and Dana. Who were both sitting on the floor, knees pulled up towards their chests.

Kneeling down, as he gently reached for Becky’s hands. His thumbs softly rubbing circles against his girlfriend’s knuckles.

“Hey, Goldilocks. What’s wrong.” Gently reaching to cup Becky’s chin. As he noticed out of the corner of his eyes Jan silently pulled Dana with her allowing them privacy.

“Not good enough…” Mark blinked making sure he heard the whispered words correctly. Moving to sit next to Becky, as he crossed his legs.

“Did those girls tell you that?” His tone was calm, but he was pretty sure Becky noticed the anger laced in his tone.

Becky, noticed Mark’s eyes were locked on her, those usually calm loving mischievous, blue green eyes that she lost herself in when they would be cuddling, seemed to be a blue grey color right now, She knew Mark was mad, the way his eyebrows were furrowed, the loose fist his hand was in.

“What did they say, about you,...about us.” He kept his tone, calm leveled even, he was pissed that those girls made Becky doubt herself, and their relationship.

Becky allowed Mark to move her arms away from her knees, as her boyfriend bundled her up in her jacket and gently tugging her close to his chest. Her fingers grasping at the collar of the Black t-shirt Mark was wearing. “They were saying that I’m average, lame, a nerd…..the usual snide comments.” She could feel Mark, gently begin to rub to her back.

Becky bit her lip, she guessed everything going on at home, in school was finally beginning to weigh on her. Not just that some girls at her school wonder why her and Mark who were polar opposites were together, feeling like her parents more so her mother didn’t listen to her or care about her issues that weren’t on the surface level unlike Darlene’s depression.

She didn’t realize she was crying until her face was practically buried against Mark’s neck.

“Babe, sweetheart.”

She heard Mark softly whisper that he didn’t like seeing her cry.

He held her in his arms, his nose gently nuzzling Becky’s hair. He hated seeing Becky like this, his cute, loving sometimes dramatic girl looked so broken right now. He knew Dan and Mrs.Conner loved Becky, but he also knew that his loveable blonde sometimes felt like she wasn’t being seen like any other teenager with problems in school.

How Becky would tell him that Mrs.Conner would be happy when Darlene brought home a B once in a blue moon, but would never show the same type excitement when Becky would accomplish something.

Whenever Becky got an A on a paper or a test he was the first one to know, not her parents but him. He would smile at the sheer look of happiness on Becky’s face when she would tell him that she passed that test that had her worried. The sweet smile that she gives him when he grabs her hand and pulls her out the apartment to grab some pizza to celebrate.

God he loved this short haired blonde girl currently in his arms. Sniffles still escaped her as he gently angled Becky’s head upwards, his thumb wiping away the tear tracks. As he leaned his head down and kissed her forehead, his lips gently capturing hers as he let out a soft appreciative hum at the soft hum that Becky made.

“How about we go to my apartment, I think I still have some of the hot chocolate packets that you made me buy left. Grab some pizza, cuddle you till you get tired of me.” He chuckled as Becky laughed and smiled, at his idea of relaxation for the both of them.

Mark smirked as they walked out of school. Their fingers interlaced as they noticed the girls looking at them. Becky immediately leaned her head against his shoulder. Smiling as Mark placed his free arm around the front of her shoulders, holding her close.

Their relationship was based on more than just looks, other people at school can have their opinions about them. But Mark was the only one who actually paid attention to her frustrations and would try giving her advice when she needed it


End file.
